vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coven Day
Coven Day is an opportunity for all of the witches, faculty and students, of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted to celebrate and to take pride in being a witch. It also allows the students to learn about the individual covens that make up the school's magical community. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, Emma Tig returns from Japan to run Coven Day at the Salvatore School. As the witches assemble in the gymnasium — each coven making booths to celebrate their coven — Emma addresses them. For years, witches have been persecuted for being different, and even dangerous. Here at the boarding school, Coven Day is meant to celebrate and to take pride in being just that — a witch — and to learn about their fellow covens. She wants them to enjoy the day, despite Alyssa's disruptive entrance. Unbeknownst to them all, however, a qareen has been freed from the Malivore pit and seeks to sow discord and strife among the students. Wade begins his Coven Day presentation. He tells the witches that he doesn't have a coven. In fact, he's always wondered why he didn't fit in or why he's bad at magic. He makes the statement that he finally has the answer. He's been misdiagnosed and he's not a witch at all - he's a fairy, which garners a room full of laughter. Alyssa also makes snide comments about his presentation and about his demeanor. Emma gives her detention, but the qareen whispers insecurities to Hope. As the day progresses, and the qareen causes more discord unbeknownst to the student body at large, Emma attempts a meditative exercise to calm everyone's nerves. Emma instructs the witches to close their eyes, to focus on their breathing, and embrace the silence. Emma summons a giant green, glowing sphere. She explains that it represents their collective thoughts and emotions. Their goal, however, is to keep it a calm green that represents serenity and peace of mind. The qareen, however whispers more insecurities to other witches, which in turn causes them to argue amongst the circle. The sphere begins changing colors, their negative thoughts are polluting the sphere. She demands the witches to focus but the qareen has grown in power and causes more discord in more witches, particularly Hope, Lizzie and Alyssa. This culminates in Lizzie calling Alyssa an orphan and eliciting a magical attack in response. The other witches stand and argue aloud until Emma calls off the exercise, causing the sphere to disperse into magical butterflies with a snap of her fingers. She commands that witches to go to their rooms and cool off. With the qareen defeated, thanks to Wade actually being a fairy, the witches gather under a meteor shower to assist their fellow witches, Lizzie and Josie. Working together. This is what Coven Day is all about. Emma tells them that it's only when witches are alone that they're truly in danger. But together, witches are strong and can cast spells that no single witch would be able to do themselves. With all the pieces, the witches link hand and focus on assembling the pieces into a new ascendant that will lead to the creation of a new prison world. The spell is successful. Emma congratulates them. Now they must pull together and channel their energy as one to banish the sandclock before it breaks — to protect Josie. Again, the spell is successful and the sandclock is banished. Trivia *There are at least six different covens — the Goth Coven, a nature related coven, the Dawn Coven, the Crafty Coven, an unknown coven draped with blue fabric and the Choral Coven — and 47+ witches, faculty or students, at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Gallery LGC210-039-Coven Day-Witch Students~Emma-Hope.png LGC210-040-Sewing Witch~Hope.png LGC210-041-Alyssa.png LGC210-042-Emma.png LGC210-043~Alyssa-Hope.png LGC210-044-Alyssa-Qareen~Hope.png LGC210-045-Hope.png LGC210-046~Wade-Witch Students-Emma-Hope-Alyssa.png LGC210-047-Wade.png LGC210-048-Alyssa.png LGC210-049-Qareen.png LGC210-050-Wade.png LGC210-051-Hope~Witch Students.png LGC210-052-Emma.png LGC210-064-Hope~Qareen.png LGC210-065-Witch Students-Hope-Emma~Alyssa.png LGC210-066-Lizzie.png LGC210-067-Emma.png LGC210-068-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC210-074-Lizzie-Hope-Witch Students~Alyssa-Emma.png LGC210-075-Lizzie~Qareen.png LGC210-076~Lizzie-Alyssa.png LGC210-077-Hope.png LGC210-078-Emma~Witch Students.png LGC210-079~Lizzie-Alyssa.png LGC210-080~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC210-140-Josie-Lizzie-Witches-Alyssa-Hope.png LGC210-141-Emma~Witch Student.png LGC210-142-Josie-Lizzie-Alyssa-Hope-Witch Students~Emma.png LGC210-143-Alyssa-Hope-Josie~Lizzie-Emma.png See Also Category:Events Category:Legacies Season 2 Events